Roxy
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: In Part II, Thrax and Roxy get to know each other a little better. Part III on the way!
1. Default Chapter

Roxy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own Thrax or any of the characters from "Osmosis Jones"; they are property of Warner Brothers. I do own my character, Roxy.  
  
Rated PG for a few things, but mainly violence.  
  
This is for I am a Potato, for being a major Thrax fan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One year ago...  
  
A family of four treaded through the long grasses of the hiking trail, unaware that trouble was near. Hidden by the swamp ooze and cattails was the carcass of a raccoon, riddled with germs and diseases.  
  
A virus looked up from the tip of the dead raccoon's nose. "Perfect targets," he said, keeping his eyes on the father inparticular. "All four of their DNA beads will be perfect for my collection."  
  
Suddenly, the little girl's foot became trapped in the muck. "Mommy! Daddy!" she called to her parents. "Help me! I'm stuck!"  
  
As the little girl's parents came back to help their daughter, Thrax spread his cape, waiting for the low draft to carry him up to them. He caught the air draft, and when he got close enough to the little girl's hair, he grasped one of the strands.  
  
Soon enough, the little girl's foot was free and the family was on the move again. As the girl's hair swayed with her movement, Thrax swung from lock to lock, hoping to get close enough to the nose or mouth to get inside.  
  
Finally, the family stopped to rest and catch their breath. By then, the deadly virus was on the girl's bangs.  
  
Thrax was about to let go and glide in through the little girl's mouth when he saw a strange figure on the opposite side of her face. It looked almost like him, except the tentacles were longer and the face somewhat smaller and softer.  
  
He snorted in annoyance. "Another virus?" he thought aloud. "Trying to steal the target I selected first? I don't think so, baby."  
  
In any case, Thrax ignored this stranger. He knew that he could easily overpower many viral diseases and, sometimes, those of his own species. This virus was not a threat to him, but merely a distraction.  
  
Thrax glided down towards the mouth. He was about to be breathed in by the little girl when something hit him hard against his side. He opened his eyes to see the virus he had seen earlier, now gliding up against the little girl's lips.  
  
Thrax wasn't about to let this little girl go; children were usually good enough targets when he couldn't get close to the adults. If he let this virus have it's way, he wouldn't get another target until the next human came along (which in itself isn't very likely).  
  
Thrax glided towards the virus and landed on the little girl's nose. He carefully edged his way down the ridge of the nose until he was dangling above her left nostril. He saw the other virus trying to squeeze in through the lip folds.  
  
In an instant, Thrax launched himself at the virus and successfully rammed the virus away from the little girl's lips. Unfortunately, Thrax also launched himself away from the little girl, but he would rather lose a victim with another virus than let another virus take his victim.  
  
The two diseases spun through the air, falling ever closer to the swamp waters. Both of them were engulfed in a wave of algae when they finally hit the swamp ooze. A few seconds passed before either of them bothered to stand. Finally, Thrax arose from the blanket of algae and brushed the bits of plant off his trenchcoat.  
  
He turned, noticing that the other virus was still facedown in the grime. Thrax walked towards the unfortunate virus. "Serves you right," he jeered. "No one comes between me and my targets."  
  
Suddenly, a muffled noise came from the virus. Obviously, it was trying to verbally fight back by giving it's own caustic remark.  
  
Thrax was a little confused. He thought he had done away with this virus, like he did with all of his victims. Still, he kneeled down, grabbed the back of the virus' head, and raised it to his eye level, hoping the virus would clarify itself.  
  
Indeed, this virus was very much like him- the exact same species, too! The only real difference was that the virus was... well, female. Her face was softer and not as large or inclined as his was. Her eyes were also little more slanted, but those were the only noticeable differences of her face.  
  
Swamp ooze dripping down her face, she spat a piece of algae out of her mouth and into Thrax's face. "I said, 'it was my target too, you moronic imbecile'!"  
  
Thrax immediately let go of the virus' face and let it slam back into the muck and grime of the swamp waters. "No wonder I could defeat you so quickly," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're a chick virus."  
  
Angered, the other virus stood quickly and glared into Thrax's eyes. "What did you call me?" she barked, spitting out more algae bits.  
  
Thrax stood as well, grinning menacingly. "Chick virus." he taunted.  
  
The female virus sneered as she threw a hard punch. However, Thrax stopped her fist halfway and squeezed it, crunching her hand like a potato chip.  
  
When he finally let go, the other virus recoiled her hand in pain. She then noticed Thrax's battle stance and grinned with brilliance. The virus leaned in very close to Thrax. "If you attempt to hurt me again in any way, you're getting hit in a certain place where the sun don't shine." she threatened.  
  
Thrax rolled his eyes. "Bring it on, baby," he mocked. "Not as if you could do any real dam-"  
  
Suddenly, the female virus kicked Thrax harder than she ever kicked anyone before. Where did she kick him? Well, let's just say that it's below the waist and above the knees.  
  
Thrax screeched in pain. He stumbled to his knees, the sting of the virus' blow overcoming his strength to stand. He closed his eyes momentarily, and then looked up to see the proud face of the one who caused him torment.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, doing that to me?" Thrax questioned the virus. "What possessed you to kick me in the... in the..." He couldn't quite put it into words and finally gave up trying.  
  
The female virus kneeled down to Thrax's level and smiled. "Just thought I'd show you that I'm as good as you are," she said, tapping the middle of his face with her long claw. "By the way, my name's not 'Baby'; it's Roxy."  
  
Thrax sneered in anger. "Close enough," he mocked. "I'm Thrax."  
  
Roxy stood and looked down at him. "You're looking for another kick there, aren't you Thrax?" she needled with a grin.  
  
By this time, Thrax's pain had left him for the most part, so he stood the best he could and confronted Roxy. "Well, thanks to you," he blamed, "I don't have a victim, and all you can think about is the torment you can cause me?"  
  
"News flash, macho man!" Roxy pointed out. "It was my victim, too! We both lost the same victim! However, I could still have it if it weren't for your egotistical dreams of pushing 'a chick virus' out of the way!"  
  
Thrax was furious; Roxy was putting all the blame on him! "Hey, I am not egotistical!" he yelled in rage. "I am simply stating the facts! You are young, reckless, and inexperienced! I might also add that you have absolutely no respect for those who are clearly more advanced than you are! I am not the virus here who is overreacting- you are!"  
  
Roxy was shocked. "How did you know that this was my first time?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Thrax replied in a 'no duh' manner. "Your tactics are poor and not well thought out- the rookie plan of 'getting rid of every other disease before entering the body'. It is a good plan for starters, but only if the diseases that you are dealing with are not those of your own species. In that case, you should have let me pass into this body, as your superior."  
  
Roxy lowered her head in thought. "I never really thought about that in context before," she admitted, then raising her head. "It's strange, though; I'm about as old as you are, but here I am- still a rookie."  
  
Suddenly, Thrax had an idea. He grinned as he walked over to Roxy and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you want to stay a rookie, that's perfectly acceptable with me," he said as she looked up into his face, "but I suggest that you find a teacher and become more advanced."  
  
Roxy nodded, as she knew what Thrax was really saying. "Are you telling me that you want to be my tutor?" she guessed, smiling.  
  
"If you'll let me." Thrax offered.  
  
Roxy extended her hand for a handshake. "Thanks," she said with gratitude.  
  
Thrax pushed her open palm away from him. "No, really," he said. "It's my pleasure." 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Roxy  
  
Evening fell over the national park. The family of four had left hours ago. The only people at the park during these hours were the few full-time rangers who surveyed the area at about this time.  
  
The two viruses looked up from the base of a swamp tree. They were waiting for one of the park rangers to pass by, or possibly hitch a ride with one of the parasitic deer ticks that crawled around every so often. As they waited, Roxy looked to the stars above while Thrax kept his eye out for something to come near them- a mouse, a spider, anything at all.  
  
Thrax sighed. "I haven't seen anything for hours now," he said, turning to Roxy. "How about you?"  
  
Roxy turned and blinked in confusion. Clearly, she was a little distracted by the evening stars to pay much attention to anything.  
  
Thrax rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said, turning back to the tall grasses that he was looking in.  
  
Roxy turned away as well, only to look back at the stars. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Elaborate." Thrax requested, not quite sure what she was talking about.  
  
"The stars," Roxy explained. "They're so beautiful. Did you ever wonder what they really are?"  
  
Thrax looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I don't need to wonder because I know," he said, matter-of-factly. "Stars are hot balls of gas that float up in space. They stay in their conceived positions for thousands of years, in which time they explode into what's called a 'super nova'."  
  
Roxy stared at him. "How'd you know that?" she asked.  
  
Thrax simply grinned as he finally turned to her. "It's amazing what you can learn from the different host bodies you've taken down," he explained. "I found that out from the memory of a fifth grade child I killed."  
  
"Is that required?" Roxy asked.  
  
Thrax chuckled. "No," he clarified, "but it's interesting to know these things, right?"  
  
Roxy nodded. "It would make my job more fun if I could learn a few things about this world." She admitted.  
  
Thrax looked up into the stars. He saw three of them set in a short, straight row. "Orion's Belt." He thought aloud.  
  
Roxy looked at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
Thrax took her hand and lifted it towards the constellation. "Those three stars are called 'Orion's Belt'," he explained, then showing her some other heavenly bodies. "Right there is Ursa Major… and there's Ursa Minor… there's the Big Dipper… and that star right there is the North Star."  
  
Roxy smiled as Thrax was showing her these star patterns. She was beginning to appreciate him more and more, all the time. In fact, she would even say to herself that she…  
  
"Hello!" Thrax said, waving his hand quickly in front of Roxy's face. "Roxy?! Wake up, Roxy!"  
  
Roxy shook her head, escaping her dreamland. "What?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
Thrax only rolled his eyes, looking back to the trail. "Nothing," he explained. "You just zoned out on me; that's all."  
  
Roxy nodded, looking at the trail as well. "Do you think we'll find another body tonight?" she asked him.  
  
"We should be able to find a ranger or two come down this way," Thrax reassured her. "If not, we'll have to wait until morning, and even then, this is a narrow path that isn't traveled much. However, I have confidence in foolish human nature that we can find at least three tourists in the same week."  
  
"Three in an entire week?" Roxy repeated, wide-eyed. "How can you be that confident with those chances?!"  
  
Thrax grinned. "You'll see…" he said.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny light flickered on at the end of the trail. Some light footsteps could be faintly heard. Also within hearing distance was the sound of someone mumbling to himself.  
  
Thrax rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. The park ranger was on his way, carrying a perfectly healthy body for him to terrorize.  
  
Thrax turned to Roxy. "Here he comes," he warned her. "Be alert, and follow my lead."  
  
Roxy nodded as she followed Thrax down the exposed tree root. They moved quickly and stealthily through the grass and mud. Finally, they reached the long band of dust known as the trail.  
  
The park ranger was moving closer, though his steps were nervous and hesitant. "I hope Nathan's right," he thought aloud. "I really hope there aren't any cougars… or bears… or wolves…"  
  
Suddenly, the ranger stepped in some type of swamp goo. As he struggled to get his foot free, Thrax and Roxy climbed up his shoelace and onto his pant- leg.  
  
Finally, the park ranger had released his foot from the ooze and continued to worry about the forest predators. Little did he know that he was already being attacked… by a viral disease.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Thrax and Roxy had made it all the way up to the ranger's face. They squeezed in through his lips and decided to rest near a tooth ridge in the mouth.  
  
As Thrax laid back on the tooth ridge, he noticed Roxy fiddling with her DNA-bead necklace. Apparently, this wasn't her first time taking over a body. "Nice." He quietly complimented.  
  
Roxy must have heard Thrax, because she then turned to him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"The necklace," Thrax pointed out. "I thought this was your first time."  
  
"Well, it's my first time with a human," Roxy confessed. "Before this, I specialized in animals."  
  
Roxy held up many small beads. "All of these once belonged to lab mice," she explained as she held up more beads, each one larger than the first. "These belonged to a few raccoons… this one belonged to a golden eagle… this one came from a champion race horse- three time contestant in the Kentucky Derby…"  
  
Finally, Roxy came to the largest bead on her DNA necklace. "I take pride in this bead in particular," she said, smiling. "It belonged to a 500 pound, 6 foot long, male Siberian tiger. It was the toughest and most exotic specimen I've ever killed."  
  
Thrax cocked his eyebrows in disbelief. Sure, he'd taken down a few animals, but his toughest job was the Golden Retriever that belonged to one of his subjects. He had to admit that a tiger was a tricky animal to kill, and to take a DNA bead from one's body is an ideal find.  
  
However, no body was harder to kill than a human.  
  
Smiling, Roxy looked at Thrax. "Do you think I have a chance inside a human's body?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll get a chance all right," Thrax responded, lying against the wall of the tooth. "The real question is if you're ready for it."  
  
The rookie virus seemed to cheer up a little bit. "Well, if I can take down a tiger," she encouraged herself, "then I can take down a human, right?"  
  
Thrax chuckled as he sat up. "I'm not too sure," he said with doubt. "Now I never went into the depths of a tiger's body, but I should warn you that humans are hard to kill. My first specimen was an infant, and it took me weeks to kill it. The only reason I've gotten better is that I've practiced."  
  
Roxy hung her head and sighed. Maybe she wasn't cut out for humans; maybe it would have been better if she had killed one of those famous white tigers when she had the chance.  
  
Then, Thrax put his hand on Roxy's shoulder. "Hey, don't take it so hard," he assured her. "Besides, you'll do all right with a little help."  
  
Contented, Roxy hugged Thrax in gratitude. "Thanks." She said, quietly.  
  
Thrax only nodded as he let go, laid back against the tooth ridge, and fell asleep. 


End file.
